


Orange Light Room by orphan_account [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: kink meme de-anon. "Up to the filler how far the two actually go, but either way, I need Yuki mouthing the back of Natsuki's newly exposed neck (as of episode 8)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Light Room by orphan_account [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orange Light Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813154) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : Orange Light Room  
 **Author** : orphan_account  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : tsuritama  
 **Character** : Yuki/Natsuki  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : kink meme de-anon. "Up to the filler how far the two actually go, but either way, I need Yuki mouthing the back of Natsuki's newly exposed neck (as of episode 8)."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/813154)  
**Length** 0:03:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Orange%20Light%20Room.mp3.zip)


End file.
